Wolf's tale: Amber Trailer
by CadenGoff
Summary: Alone in a White Fang base after a destruction of a village, Amber Sizi makes a choice that changes everything.


Amber trailer

I will no longer fight injustice with more injustice.

Amber Sizi, a red Fox Faunus, was in her lab in a White Fang base. She wasn't a leader or a lieutenant. She was a weapons designer plain and simple. She hated this but it was the only way to provide money while her aunt was laid up in the hospital. However, her aunt had left the hospital a month ago. Her aunt kept trying to convince her to leave but she knew if she tried to leave she'd be murdered. Her response though extreme was her only thought of escaping. As she was setting up claymores throughout the base. Afterwards, she started grabbing magazines and loading them with bullets for her AR-15 and dust crystals for her railgun.

After Amber finished loading her AR she turned it into a long sword and her railgun into a spear. Afterwards she waited for her former comrades to come back from the local rally. She armed her claymores and packed her bags and waited as they returned.

"Amber? Why'd you pack your things? We're not leaving." The base commander said.

"Because I'm the one leaving. I've decided to listen to my aunt and stop offering my talents to the White Fang after the Virel massacre." Amber stated. She noticed the change in the men as they drew their weapons.

"You know we can't let you go." The commander growled at her.

Amber held up a detonator which would arm all the claymores. "I wasn't asking. I was stating!" Amber shouted as she pressed the button which armed and set off the claymores. She watched as thousands of steel balls flew through the air, ripping apart her former friends. She jumped up from where she was and charged the crowd, the first man she met that still had his weapon she buried her sword in his head. She still heard claymores and landmines going off. As she struck another one down she rolled in time to dodge a shotgun slug that killed a White Fang member who was holding an LMG. Amber sliced off the man's leg before hitting his head with the butt end of the sword.

"Surrender Sizi!" An armored man shouted holding a flamethrower. Amber started running as he started torching the place. Amber dived behind her upturned desk and swapped her spear to a railgun. Slapping a crystal of hardlight dust in she aimed and as he stepped into the doorway she fired throwing him from being in range to burn her.

"This is getting out of hand. I still gotta disable my weapons. I can use fire dust to burn them!" Amber started running after switching her sword to a rifle. Shooting a couple enemy fang down she kicked the next one. Firing into the crowd who had gathered she decided to pick off the men getting ready to throw tear gas at her. Grabbing a fallen fang's LMG she started lighting up the crowd taking off arms, legs, head, fingers, feet, ankles. After running out of armor she put a frag on it and threw it at the crowd. Raising her aura she charged again, as the men were trying to make a firing line they heard something large bang on the door behind him. As they got back to back Amber pulled her fist to her causing nearby trees to come through the door scattering and maiming White Fang members who hadn't gotten out of the way. Keeping her one frag grenade on her she rushed through using the tree to keep the doors open. As she leaped out she saw flamethrower guy start burning her tree. Getting an idea she his made the burning tree hit more people causing more people. Running with her collection of fire dust and frag grenade she kicked open the door where her weapons were stored and threw her grenade in. Slamming the door she started running in Vale's direction listening to the screams and cries.

She knew Flamethrower guy was after her and wasn't surprised when trees burst into flames in front of her.

"Well Sizi you almost made it. But here we are. You out of trees and me with a flamethrower." He started laughing at her downcast face.  
"Fuck you!" Amber shouted and started firing at the man. Most bullets bouncing off until thin objects ripped his armor off. His eyes widened as Amber wrapped briar vines around him trying to simply kill him that way. However, he fought his way out by ditching his flame thrower and cutting the vines with a knife. The two glared at each other before the man was lifted up and slammed into a tree. Looking closer she could see wires on him. Looking around she saw multiple bandits approaching.

"Well now Little Fox what are you doing all the way out here in this mean forest?" The bandit chief asked grinning.

"First off I'm a medium fox, second off this forest isn't mean." Amber said while glaring.

"Ha! That's what a stupid fox says!" He started laughing earning a hate filled glare from Amber. Loading her weapons quick she thought up a reply.

"Stupid? Says the bandits in a forest close to Beacon academy." Amber realized how stupid she sounds and realized she was pretty stupid.

"Now stupid fox how's about we's keeps ya safe," A lieutenant bandit asked.

"No. Leave me alone or I will shoot!" Amber shouted.

"Have it your way! Ready! Aim! Fi-" The chief was cut off by a gunshot as Amber had started firing already. The next one down was the lieutenant shot in the neck before she fired a flaming railgun shot into the thicket where a bandit sniper was while killing him also setting the forest aflame. Switching her railgun to spear she stabbed the first bandit that charged and she decapitated the men slicing clean through his throat. She shivered as the head fell off. She started running while gunfire hit everywhere. A nearby tree blew up and her aura barely shielded her as multiple bandits started walking, all whistling an eerie old funeral tune. Amber focused and spread all her aura out locating every briar patch and bringing their aim to herself firing the briar thrones almost as fast as fast as bullet making them excellent weapons for the downed fox faunus. As they started approaching though. Not all of them downed. A Blunderbuss shot cutting down hostiles. A short man who was clearly in early old age approached wearing a double breasted burgundy suit started taking bandits down with axe blades mounted on it. Amber knew him. Peter Port of Beacon Academy. Grimm studies teacher. Another group of bandits went down to a man with green hair, dress pants, dress shirt, and tie. He wore glasses and took the bandits down with a thermos. Another group went down to a tree thrown at them. The woman stepping forward with a riding crop. Realizing these two were Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck and Professor Glynda Goodwitch. After the bandits had retreated Amber was lifted up by Glynda's semblance and held there while Port and Oobleck examined her weapons.

"Fang members roughing it up with Bandits?" Glynda asked glaring at Amber.

"No no no! I fought my way out of the White Fang who were using the old Sania villages warehouses to hold them and my weapons I designed and destroyed. Then after fighting my way out the bandits came after me then you saved me." Amber quickly explained.

"Did you make these yourself?" Dr. Oobleck questioned Amber about her weapons.

"A Dust firing railgun with a quick cool down is impressive. What's your name?" Professor Port asked Amber.

"Amber Sizi, Daughter of Salazar Rogan the gangster and Medina Sizi, niece of Mona Sisi, sister of second year Hazel Sizi. She'll vouch for me! So wound Mona! They have the messages where I was asking for help! Mona signed me up for Beacon!" Amber was shouting.

"Calm Down. Mona told us all of this. We were testing you. However because you were a member of the White Fang you're gonna be on high surveillance. Now let's get you looked at in the med bay." Glynda said.

"Salazar Rogan? Medina was married to Roger Goddale." Port said.

"Mom was black mailed by Salazar. Roger is Hazel's dad but not mine. Of course Roger, Salazar, and mom are all dead and it's Auntie Mona who raised Hazel and I." Amber said.

"Sorry for your loss, Medina was my best student," Port said saddened by the news.

"It's ok. Her diary always said that your class was her favorite," Amber said with a smile as Glynda helped her walk. 


End file.
